yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
CAMDOC Alliance
The European Committee for Homeopathy (ECH), the European Council of Doctors for Plurality in Medicine (ECPM), the International Council of Medical Acupuncture and Related Techniques (ICMART) and the International Federation of Anthroposophic Medical Associations (IVAA), constitiute the CAMDOC Alliance representing 120 European associations of medical doctors practising Complementary Medicine (also called Complementary and Alternative Medicine - CAM). The mission of CAMDOC is to develop and facilitate the integration of the well established and respectable CAM methods into European Health Policies with the aim to provide the European citizens with the added value to medicine that CAM can provide. There is considerable interest in CAM among primary care doctors, and many are already practising CAM, referring to CAM practitioners or suggesting referral. In the European Union there are approximately 150,000 medical doctors who have taken training courses in a particular CAM therapy such as acupuncture, homeopathy, anthroposophic medicine or natural medicine, with figures for each therapy that are comparable to those of mainstream medical specialties. Most doctors practising CAM work in the ambulatory sector as GPs or medical specialists (any sort of specialty), in several European countries some of them work in mainstream hospitals including university teaching hospitals. NEWS In May 2015 the Standing Committee of European Doctors CPME, published a position paper on CAM. It can be found on their website (link). CAMDOC Alliance sent a response paper (pdf) which summarises the many points with which it is in agreement, and also comments on those that it is not in agreement with, outlining the reasons. The response paper also includes a request for a dialogue. CPME responded with an acknowledgement of receipt and referred CAMDOC to the national medical associations across Europe. İletişim Secretariat Rue du Trône 194 1050 Brussels Belgium Phone: +32 2 6240020 E-mail: camdoc@camdoc.eu Üyeler ECH (European Committee for Homeopathy) www.homeopathyeurope.org ECPM (European Council of Doctors for Plurality in Medicine) www.ecpm-europe.ch ICMART (International Council of Medical Acupuncture and Related Techniques) www.icmart.org IVAA (International Federation of Anthroposophic Medical Associations) www.ivaa.eu European CAM Medical Associations affiliated with ECH, ECPM, ICMART and IVAA European - International Society of Medical Doctors for Biophysical Information Therapy - BIT - Internationale Akademie Für Ganzheitsmedizin - Internationale Gesellschaft für Neuraltherapie nach Huneke Regulationstherapie e.V. Austria - Ärztegesellschaft für Klassische Homöopathie - Dachverband der Österreichischen Ärzte für Ganzheitsmedizin - Gesellschaft Anthroposophischer Ärzte Österreichs - Österreichische Gesellschaft für Akupunktur - Österreichische Gesellschaft für Ganzheitliche Zahnheilkunde - Österreichische Geselschaft für kontrollierte Akupunktur und TCM - Österreichische Gesellschaft für Homöopathische Medizin - Österreichische Medizinische Gesellschaft für Neuraltherapie und Regulationsforschung Belgium - Association Belge des Médecins-Acupuncteurs - Belgische Vereniging der Geneesheren- Acupuncturisten - ABMA-BVGA - Belgische Vereniging van Antroposofisch geöriënteerde Artsen - Association Belge des Médecins d’orientation Anthroposophique - BVAA-ABMA - Medical Association of Modern Acupuncture - AMAM - Unio Homeopathica Belgica Bulgaria - Association of Homeopathic Physicians in Bulgaria - Bulgarian Association of Traditional Chinese Medicine Croatia - Hrvatsko društvo za akupunkturu - Hrvatsko homeopatsko medicinsko društvo Cyprus - Cyprus Medical Homeopathic Association - Pancyprian Medical Society of Acupuncture Czech Republic - Ceská Lekarska Homeopatická Spolecnost - Ceská Spolecnost Anthroposofických Lékaru - Ceská Lekarska Akupunkturická Spolecnost Ceské Lekarske Spolecnosti J.E. Purkyne Denmark - Dansk Medicinsk Selskab for Akupunktur. - Dansk Selskab for antroposofisk Medicin - Danish Society for Evidence Based Acupuncture - DSEA Estonia - Eesti Akupunktuuri Assotsiatsioon - Eesti Antroposoofiliste Arstide Selts - Eesti Homöpaatia Ühing Finland - Antroposofisen lääketieteen lääkäriyhdistys ry - Suomen Lääkäreiden Akupunktioyhdistys ry France - Acupuncture Auriculaire sans Frontières - Association pour la Recherche et l’Enseignement en Médecine Anthroposophique – AREMA - Association Médicale Anthroposophique Française - AMAF - Fédération des Acupuncteurs pour la Formation Medicale Continue - FAFORMEC - Fédération Française des Médecins Homéopathes Classiques - Groupement des Pédiatres Homéopathes d’Expression Française - Syndicat National des Médecins Homéopathes Français Germany - Deutsche Ärztegesellschaft für Akupunktur e.V. - DÄGfA - Deutsche Gesellschaft für Akupunktur und Neuraltherapie e.V. - DGfAN - Deutsche medizinische Arbeitsgemeinschaft für Herd- und Regulationsforschung - DAH - Deutscher Zentralverein Homöopathischer Ärzte - German Research Institute of Chinese Medicine - Gesellschaft Anthroposophischer Ärzte in Deutschland e.V. - International Association and Network for Yamamoto New Scalp Acupuncture - Societas Medicinae Sinensis - Internationale Gesellschaft für Chinesische Medizin e.V. - Zentralverband der Ärzte für Naturheilverfahren – ZÄN Greece - Hellenic Association of Homeopathic Medical Cooperation - Hellenic Homeopathic Medical Society - Hellenic Society of Neural Therapy and Study of Homeostasis - Hellenic Medical Acupuncture Society - Medical Acupuncture Society of Northern Greece - Panhellenic Medical Acupuncture Society - Scientific Association of Medical Acupuncture in Greece - SAMAG Hungary - Magyar Akupunktúra Orvosok Társasága - Magyar Homeopata Orvosi Egyesület Ireland - Irish Medical Acupuncture Society Italy - Associazione Medica Italiana Agopuntura Didattica - AMIA - Association for Research and Scientific Improvement - ARIAS - Centro Studi Omeopatia Clinica Agopuntura e Psicoterapia - CSOCAP - Federazione Italiana delle Associazioni e dei Medici Omeopati - Gruppo di Studio sull'Agopuntura e le Terapie Naturali - GSATN - Italian Association of Manual Medicine and Neuroreflexotherapy - AIMAR - Research Institute in Clinical Homeopathy, Acupuncture, Psychotherapy and Anti Aging Medicine - Società Italiana di Medicina Antroposofica - Società Italiana di Medicina Omeopatica - Società Italiana di Omeopatia e Medicina Integrata Latvia - Latvijas medicīnas akupunktūras Asociācija - Latvijas Homeopatu Asociacija - Latvijas Antroposofo Ärstu Asociacija Lithuania - Acupuncture group of Kaunas University of Medicine - Lietuvos Homeopatu Asocijacija - Lithuanian Medical Doctors Association of Acupuncture and Traditional Medicine Luxembourg - Association luxembourgeoise des médecins-acupuncteurs Netherlands - Artsenvereniging Voor Integrale Geneeskunde - AVIG - Nederlandse Artsen Acupunctuur Vereniging - Nederlandse Vereniging van Anthroposofische Artsen - Wetenschappelijke Artsenvereniging voor Acupunctuur in Nederland Norway - Norske Legers Forening for Antroposofisk Medisin - Norsk Forening for Medisinsk Akupunktur Poland - Lubelskie Stowarzyszenie Lekarzy Homeopatow i Farmaceutow - Malopolskie Stowarzyszenie Lekarzy Homeopatow - Nadbaltyckie Stowarzyszenie Homeopatów Lekarzy Farmaceutów i Weterynarzy - Polskie Towarzystwo Akupunktury - Polskie Towarzystwo Homeopatyczne - Polskie Towarzystwo Medycyny Antropozoficznej - Pomorskie Stowarzyszenie Homeopatow Lekarzy i Farmaceutow - Stowarzyszenie Homeopatow Lekarzy i Farmaceutow Regionu Lodzkiego - Wielkopolskie Stowarzyszenie Lekarzy Homeopatow i Farmaceutow Portugal - Sociedade Homeopática de Portugal - Sociedade Médica Portuguesa Ozono-Oxigenio Terapia, Lda. - Sociedade Médica Portuguesa Regulaçao e Terapia Neural segundo Huneke, Lda. - Sociedade Portuguesa de Homeopatia - Sociedade Portuguesa Médica de Acupunctura - SPMA Romania - Asociatiei Medicilor pentru o Medicina Completata cu Cunostinte Antroposofice - Societatea Romana de Acupunctura - Transsylvanian Association of Integrated Quantum Medicine - Societatea Romana de Homeopatie Slovakia - Slovak Medical Society of Acupuncture in the Slovak Medical Association - Slovenská homeopatická spolocnost Slovenia - Slovenian Association of Acupuncture and Traditional Chinese Medicine - Slovensko homeopatsko drustvo Spain - Academia Médico Homeopática de Barcelona - Acupuncturist Section, Official College of Physicians, Barcelona - Asociación Médica Española de Homeopatia y Bioterapía - Asociación Colegial de Médicos Acupuntores del Ilustre Col. Of. de Médicos de Madrid - Federación Española de Médicos Homeópatas - Nueva Asociación Médica Antroposófica de España - NAMA - Veterinarios Acupuntores del Mediterráneo Sweden - Läkarföreningen för Antroposofisk Orienterad Medicin - LAOM - Swedish Medical Acupuncture Society Switzerland - Schweizerische Ärztegesellschaft für Erfahrungsmedizin - SAGEM - Schweizerischer Verein Homöopathischer Ärzte - Vereinigung anthroposophisch orientierter Ärzte in der Schweiz United kingdom - Anthroposophical Medical Association - British Dental Acupuncture Society - British Medical Acupuncture Society - Faculty of Homeopathy